This project encompasses a wide scope of statistical collaborations and consultations with Laboratories and Branches within the Division of Intramural Research (DIR), and with other neuroscience units outside the NIH. The emphasis of this project is collaborative research with its focus on statistical planning and design of experiments, statistical analysis and modeling of data, and statistical inference. Examples of current studies include: prevalence study of neurological diseases in Junin, Buenos Aires, Argentina; validation study of consultations provided by U. S. drug information centers; population-based case-control study of ultra microassay of neonatal blood constituents for increased cerebral palsy risk in babies; analysis of the relationship of elevated interferons, cytokines and cerebral palsy risk; clinical trial of the effectiveness of magnesium sulfate for the prevention of cerebral palsy in infants from high-risk pregnancies of mothers without pre-eclampsia; development of a clinical trials for Fabry's disease; statistical modeling and estimation of variance for the occurrence of Gd-enhancing lesions over time in patients with relapsing- remitting multiple sclerosis; identification of clinical and demographic factors known shortly after hospital admission that are associated with progression of ischemic stroke; identification of clinical factors associated with unbalance in an elderly Italian cohort; a longitudinal study of factors associated with. peripheral neuropathy in HIV infected children; design and analysis of clinical trials for the evaluation of stroke rehabilitation strategies; case-control study of alcohol as a risk factor for hemorrhagic stroke; descriptive population study of autopsy patterns for Parkinson's disease and related disorders; population prevalence studies of epilepsy; analysis of developmental brain differences between childhood onset schizophrenic patients and healthy controls; longitudinal modeling of gray/white matter development in healthy children; longitudinal MRI study of corpus callosum development in healthy children; statistical models for spectroscopic imaging of the brain in patients with ocular motor apraxia; and study of MRI neurological representation of the hand in patients with dystonia.